I Need You Now
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Martha. Re-written. Please review!


**A/N: Re-write please review!**

The Doctor looked at the table and sighed, he had been planning this all day and now it was complete and he felt pride for all he had done and he was sure Martha was going to love it. They had been dating for almost a year now and their kisses and touches had gotten more heated and passionate, tonight was the night that they would finally become one. He was not one to just jump into bed with a woman as soon as he could, he liked to "Wine and Dine" her first and then let everything slip into place.

He was just about to head into the counsel room when a pain ripped through his belly; he let out a cry and clutched his stomach.

"Oh no not now!" He exclaimed in dismay.

"_It is happening your body knows you have a mate, now and it is time to become one with our Martha." The TARDIS told him calmly._

"I know that was my plan! I planned on having dinner with her and then we would see where it went, why can't something go to plan for once!" He cried out as he realized what was happening.

His body was producing a hormone that was perfectly harmless as long as he became one with his mate, but if he didn't the hormone would kill him in less than 2 hours. He had to enter her and climax within her or he would die and regenerate leaving Martha with a new man making love to her. He would not let that happen!

The TARDIS gave a sympathetic hum and began to start her engines up, knowing that he would not be able to fly her in his state. The Doctor pulled out his phone and hit Martha's number.

"Martha? Hello, love, I have a problem that only you can fix…Okay just get in here as soon as the TARDIS lands, bye."

He flipped the silver phone closed and began to walk slowly toward the counsel room; once he was there he slid to the ground and rolled over on his back. No sooner than the TARDIS stilled did Martha come bursting through the doors.

"Doctor," She cried out and she went into doctor mode and began to check him over.

"Martha I am not hurt in that sense of the word." The Doctor said as he grabbed her hands.

"Then what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life, now what is wrong?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I need to have sex with you or I am going to die." He told her bluntly.

"Are you tricking me?" Martha asked as pulled away from him slightly.

"No! I promise you that as soon as my life is not in danger I will tell you everything, now please just make it stop hurting!" He cried as another fiery pain ripped through his lower stomach.

"Can't I just use my hands?" Martha asked as she began to unbutton his trousers and pulled them down his thin legs.

'How do they not break like twigs when he runs?' Martha wondered as she threw the trousers across the room

"No I have to be inside of you in order for this to work!" He huffed.

Martha kicked her own trousers and knickers off, despite the pain he was in the Doctor hauled himself up and began to kiss her. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside savoring her unique taste, he tugged her shirt over her head and threw it across the room.

She gasped when his hand slipped between her legs and began to stroke her, she felt herself grow even wetter, she groaned when he slipped a finger inside.

He whimpered softly and Martha yanked his hand away from her and straddled his hips.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked sounding unsure.

Yes Im sure," She said as she ground herself against him.

When he gave another pained groan she moved back and let him slip inside, his pained groan turned to one of pleasure. She gasped as he filled her like no other had before; he flipped them over and began to thrust himself deep into her. Martha felt her belly coil and she knew she wasn't going to last long, she pulled his head down and gave him a deep kiss, she ran one of her hands down his body and she noticed how silky soft his skin was. She pulled her mouth away from his and began to kiss his neck, her hand reached his buttocks and she pulled him closer trying to get him even deeper inside her.

The pain that had been tearing through his stomach turned to pleasure, he moaned softly and arched into her.

"Oh Martha," He cried out as her body tightened around him and his body shuddered violently as they had their orgasm and Martha felt something in her mind click into place.

"Ok?" He asked as the caught their breath.

"I'm bloody brilliant, but you still have some explaining to do." She said as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"My body recognized you as my mate and it produced a hormone that is harmless as long as I become one with my mate. But if I didn't become one with you the hormone would become lethal and I would die in less than 2 hours. Did you feel something click in your mind after our climax?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes and it felt so…_right_." She breathed as she leaned into his touch.

"That was our minds connecting; we have a bond that will survive even death." He told her with a grin.

"I love you, baby." She said against his lips and she pressed her lips against his.

"I love you too." He said and then he gave her another deep kiss.

Martha gave a sly grin as her hands slid down to his sides and began to tickle him.

"MARTHA!" The Doctor shrieked and he yanked himself away from her and hid behind the counsel.

"Come on _baby_." Martha purred as she came closer to him.

"I am not that dumb!" He said as he moved to the other side of the counsel.

Martha threw herself at him and caught him; she began to tickle him fiercely, making him laugh and scream. Tickling led to touching and touching led to kissing and kissing led to them running off to the bedroom.

**88888**

Jack Harkness walked into the TARDIS and noticed the two pairs of trousers and one shoe, but no sign of the Doctor or Martha. He went down the hall and found their room and he poked his head inside, he saw his best friends curled up underneath the blankets fast asleep and he smiled before quietly closing the door and heading for the kitchen.

Patting the wall "Finally those two figured it out," He said with a grin.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"Think they will let me join in next time?" Jack asked.

The TARDIS chuckled.

**A/N: Ok well did you like the re-write? Tardis-mole what do you think? I hope you all liked it better than the first one. Please review.**


End file.
